A total of 808 patients have been randomized to receive the Prostate Cancer Practice Patterns Health Related Quality of Life Survey. Surveys have been mailed to 659 men and have been completed by 418. In addition as part of the protocol, a 12 month questionnaire is mailed out. To date 111 have been mailed, 82 have been completed. Initial questionnaires will be mailed to patients randomized to the protocol during the next four months. Following this, no new patients will be included in this project. Twelve month questionnaires have been mailed for approximately two months and will continue over the next eleven months. Beginning approximately April of 1996, physician offices will be contacted in order to abstract charts located in physician offices to obtain additional information to support the questionnaire. Consent to review medical records have been obtained from participating patients with their returned surveys.